borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cyclops
o.O... I was sort of expecting a Pearlescent weapon to be really good... But as far as I can see I've seen snipers at level 25 that are better than that. Unless the red text does something really cool like homing bullets. :/ LaznAzn 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :This has the best scope in the game, and at level 50 the damage is about 700. It is not meant for combat sniping like normal snipers, but actual sniping, you know, shooting an enemy from so far away that they can't hit you back.--Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) when you zoom with this weapon, it has perfect stability and perfect accuracy. That is, the weapon does not "sway" like most sniper rifles, and your shots always land right on the center of the crosshairs. --DigitalGabeg :Yours must have epic accuracy, because it is still affected on mine, and the sway is probably because you are a hunter and have 50 sniper proficiency. --Saphireking65 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: For me, sometimes it sways, sometimes it doesn't, just like with other weapons. I have lvl 32 in sniper rifles, mordecai, 5/5 Focus. It's bugged. Anticitizen101 22:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) anyone know where to find it? :There is no set place to find any weapons except the ones that bosses drop. --Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) does any1 have one they would like to duplicate? hopefully under level 45...i play xbox360 GT= bwskaterkid 02:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I have you in my eye, sir Is actually a quote from the movie "The Madness of King George", look it up. -guy who doesn't have a user here 15:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The info on the page is wrong. The full quote is not "...and I shall keep you in my eye until you learn to behave and do as your told." I've got no idea where that came from. In fact, he doesn't even say sir. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgZvg7SR_DE ... unless there is another part of the movie i'm fogetting. Milky the Skaggot 03:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Try tapping the zoom as you shoot for a mid- to short-range shot. The accuracy does seem to go to 100%, I was hitting eridians scooting around at any range. Soon as your reticle turns red, tap zoom and then fire as fast as you can, avoiding the "entering zoom" sway. Even works while taking damage, no real aim bump. -- 07:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It says something on the page about the fact it lists 3.2x zoom on the weapon, yet the zoom is greater than 3.2. I think the '3.2x zoom' effect is referring to the fact it has 3.2x normal sniper rifle zoom: other snipers say '1.0x zoom', and they do not have no zoom. --HybridDragoness 01:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Reaver's Edge has 3.2x or 3.7x zoom, I can't remember which; the Cyclops has 5.2x zoom if I'm not mistaken. --Nagamarky 16:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) - I found 2 Pearl Altas Cyclops while farming New Haven on the 2.5 playthrough, really like the zoom because I'm one of those who prefers the long distance 'legit' sniping :-p as opposed to the close sniping that alot of players do. I'm a bit new to this, but I see queries about 'modded' weapons- a bit confused about this? If its from the game it can't be modded right :$? Or.. Sorry for sounding like such a newbie. :innocence needs no apology see this page. <+> Dr. F @Dr Clayton Forrestor- Me again, I read your link, find myself flummoxed still. So the ones I picked up were not modded then yes? The link took me to a page with coding for different gun modifications, I wouldn't really know what to do with that.. :i doubt the guns you picked up farming are modded. the link was to explain that using 3rd party editors any weapon can be modded _after_ it is picked up/farmed or made from scratch. so yes, nothing straight from the game is modded. Rx Dr. F 03:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) - Anyone willing to duplicate one for me? - Has anyone found this weapon on their second playthrough (i.e. before 2.5). If so, in what area did you find it? Omega Squadron 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : I found 2 today one was in the chest from leaving tannis and then right after that i found another in Old Haven to the chest up high with arrows pointing at it. --RoRixu 23:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) - This first sniper that requires a level 26. I would like for someone that has it too Duplicate it, and help me get too a level 26 thanks! If you help me out that would be awesome. I just cant get past alot of levels Thanks! Misc. Just picked up a Cyclops that does blast damage - looking for confirmation that this is not a hacked/modded weapon. Bipolarattorney 21:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) no, that is most definately not a hacked weapon. just a really rare one. Sniper Scyt 02:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have one with x2 electrical. DaleGK 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a non elemental level 48 cyclops that does 1097 dmg. I've been told this is modded. Is it? February 11, 2010, 11:30 AM EST Maybe... you should show it... or if the new patch delete's it then it was modded. (my gt: xXKuragari666Xx) : New patch only removes modded weapons only if they have invalid parts (as in, a Tediore gun with a Jakobs barrel, for example). As for the damage, it seems within acceptable range of valid weapons (and valid modded weapons, since those adhere to the game's rules). Anticitizen101 21:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Known Models dark orange CYCLOPS If anyone is interested I've found a dark orange Cyclops.It's not a hack i have it on 360. message me tomorrow if you can GT is Pyroman230, i would like the Cyclops might be interested if you'll let me see it at some point. And if anyone else has one up for a trade, I'll gladly take a look, my gamertag for Xbox Live is DawnAboveHeaven. --"oh god not this again..." 05:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Saigo no Ken I'll give a lto of stuff for an orange Cyclopse. My Gamertag is Agent l0lz Cyclops I've been looking for a cyclops FOREVER. Anyone with a high level cyclops I can trade/duplicate for lots of other dark orange weapons unmodded. xbox 360 gamertag. trichopsis. thanks. My Playstation network name is Nigelius_2K10 i have like 6 orange weapons and an assload of purple and blue. hit me up if you have a nice cyclops Yo, Nigelius, if you're still interested in a Cyclops lemme know. I have an extra Cyclops that I think you'll like. PSN is GnomeChompsky1. looking for any cyclops I am looking for any good cyclops on xbox i am willing to trade a lower level blast wildcat, volcano, Blast bulldog, or various other red texted weapons Message me at CJ McShank trade/clone a cyclops for me like my original message says. i want this gun so bad, and have been farming for it for a long time with no luck. if anyone has one (level 37+, i am level 46, but even a lvl 48 version would be good). ill be willing to trade/clone all my legandaries and good weapons, which include 2 versions of a hellfire, skullmasher, grievous crux, gemini, thanatos, surkov, firehawk, anaconda, volcano, rhino, hunter striker, and lvl 46 versions of all eridians just for this gun. email me at alexjzim@gmail.com for specs and offers. ill give my live name there, and we can arrange a date and time. thanks! 03:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC)alex The cyclops is pretty cool, but its rare to actually need it in a regular weapons rotation. A good sniper with a 2.7x zoom can easily be just as effective. looking for a lvl 48 cyclops message me at dealith06 .Looking for 800+ damage cyclops my GT is TURRET BUDDEY message me if you can clone. yes there is an extra e in buddey on purpose and no im not from defendthehouse ive done the armory glitch 12 times and still havent found this gun Critical Hit? Kind of like Atlas' Hawkeye snipers, the Cyclops seems to have no critical hit bonus. Can somebody confirm?Anticitizen101 21:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyclops no-mods save edit It took me forever to find a legitimate save edit of a Cyclops that could be used after DLC 3 prevented modded weapons but here you go. Atlas DVL550 Fearsome Cyclops gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Cyclops 6 5 0 04:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Odd_Sam : I know for a fact that acc4 (heavy) and acc5 (long) work with it as well. Also, for quality, you can change to Pearl (since it's Atlas' prefix)Anticitizen101 12:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) x4 element on cyclops is possible this is a legit cyclops dropped by craw and it is possible to have x4 on other elements like fire, shock and corrosive White rarity Cyclops sorts above dark orange weapons in my backpack - is this usual? I've just picked up a Cyclops in a red chest in Crimson Fastness during a farming run. It displays as white rarity, yet it is sorted right at the top of my backpack above my dark orange Static Rhino and Combustion Hellfire. Is this usual? I've never seen another white rarity weapon sort anywhere except at the bottom of the backpack. It's definitely not modded as I'm playing solo on PC. For the record, it's a DVL Long Cyclops, Damage: 738, Accuracy: 96.6, Fire Rate: 0.5, 3.2X Weapon Zoom, +50% Damage, -26% Fire Rate, Level Requirement: 48. I've got a photo of it and of it sorting at the top but I don't know how to load them on this page. Outbackyak 16:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC)